More Than Partners
by R.O97
Summary: Collection of unrelated drabbles based on suggestions on tumblr. Disclaimer: I own nothing. Any request send it to my tumblr account: standingonthefrozenlake
1. One And Only Phone Call?

**_Prompt requested by anonymous: Kensi & deeks phone call all night_**

He picks up the ringing phone and wonders who could be one the other end of the line. "Go for Santa!" He says a little bit too tipsy. _God, that eggnog was all about the brandy!_

"Deeks?" She asks furrowing her eyebrows in astonishment.

"Ke-Kensi?" All of a sudden he's a lot more sober trying to believe this is not the effect of that mischievous eggnog. "Hey, hi, uh-how did you get- doesn't matter…how, my god, how are you?" Deeks stumbles in his own words, completely taken aback by the sound of _her_ voice.

"Um-yeah, I'm good. How are you?" The less words she uses, the easier it is to keep the tears at bay. She misses him, there's no way to deny it. If it came down to her, she would be on a plane right now making her way back to LA.

"Um, I'm good, you know? I'm, I'm, I'm…strong…to moderately, I'm moderately strong. I'm good." _What did I just say?_ Deeks sighs, there's nothing they can do about their situation right now. There's nothing they can do to avoid the fact that they're thousands and thousands of miles away.

"I miss you guys." Kensi says. _God I don't know how longer I can handle these tears… _In reality she wanted to tell him she missed him, _a lot_, but that would only make things harder.

Deeks looks down at his hand as he keeps fidgeting with the sat phone's box atop of his desk. "Yeah, no, me and uh-and the guys, we miss you too…_partner_." _Yeah…I miss you so much I can't even breathe sometimes._ "And Monty misses you. It's kinda awkward. He just mops around the house, listening to Tori Amos all day…" _And I kinda keep him company in that…_

At this moment Kensi almost can't control the tears forming in the corners of her eyes. So, instead of talking about how much they miss each other, she prefers to make sure he's happy, or at least…trying to be. "You got any plans?" _Yeah…his plans, plans for the holidays are a positive thing._

"Yeah, no uh, we got big plans, big plans for the holidays. Uh Monty made a pot roast, in the crock pot, we're gonna eat that and…hang out..." _Nothing will be that 'big' 'cause you're not here. _ "What about you, you got any plans?"

"Oh you know…? Me and the guys, we're going clubbing tonight…" _Sure thing! If only I could drink to forget that I'm in the middle of this warzone and away from you…_ Kensi jokes so she can make him feel better. If he misses her as much as she misses him, this is what will make him feel a little happier.

"That's good, you know, that's a good thing 'cause uh-" He smiles while rumbling and that makes her laugh at his words. The sound piercing his ears and making his heart warm and giving him a sense of fulfillment. "You know, I…" He starts, unable to find the right words.

She lets a few seconds pass by, just hearing his breathing. "You what Deeks?" She finally asks.

"I just wanted you to know that…I-uh really, _really_ miss you Kens." Deeks admits.

"I-uh really miss _you_ too Deeks." There. No space for doubts. Kensi misses the guys but she misses _him _even more. Now there's no way she can hold back the tears. She knows it when a teardrop falls on her hand and more of them promptly follow.

"Do you have any idea when you're coming back?" He asks knowing he won't get a factual answer.

"Not yet. I hope I can go home soon though." She says wiping away the few tears rolling down her face. Kensi's aware that her voice is starting to crack and soon enough he will notice it. She needs to get herself together before he notices.

"Kens…are you crying?" _Oops, too late…_

She sobs when he asks her that ever so softly. Wiping away a few more tears she takes a deep breath so she's able to talk again without falling apart. "No, yeah…I'm fine."

"Kensi…You're not fine. You only say when you'-"

"I'm not fine. I know…" Kensi finishes his sentence and Deeks can't help but find it adorable. Still, he's concerned and thinking this might be the last chance he has to talk to her before she comes back, he wants to let her know something else. But she doesn't give him a chance, not quite right now. She sighs and speaks up yet again. "It's been hard here. No one's that friendly, I don't have _my_ partner watching my back and my team isn't here to support me. I'm flying solo and I don't like one bit. Plus…I miss my _boyfriend_." She can feel him smirking through the sat phone and blushes. _Thank god they're not face to face right now._

"I miss my _girlfriend_." He whispers.

"Hetty said I should keep this phone because it is my only true lifeline…"

"What does that mean?"

"Well…I don't know for sure but…"

"Does that mean we'll get to speak more times?" Deeks asks eagerly. The hope of talking to Kensi more times was something good, _right?_

"I guess so… But we won't be able to talk every day. I'll promise you something…I'll try to call you once a week. What do you think?"

"Perfect. I'll be waiting for you…" This sentence has more than one meaning though. Deeks will be waiting for her to call him, sure, but he means more than that. He's going to wait for her to come back to LA, to where she belongs, to _him._ And she gets it… "Promise me one more thing, can you do that for me Princess?"

Oh how she misses the way he calls her Princess or Sugarbear or even Fern. Probably that's the one Kensi misses the most. _Fern._ "Anything _Max_." She says in hopes he gets the hint she's giving him.

"Promise me you'll try to be happy. Even if you fret. Even if you miss everything that makes you who are. Even you miss you junk food. Even if you miss the guys. Even if you miss Monty. Even if you miss _me._ Try to have a smile on your face every day. Can you promise me this _Fern_?"

_Thank god he got it!_ "I don't uh-" Kensi starts, she was taken aback by his request but that's why she loves him so much. _Wait…what? Love? _Yeah…there was something she needed to tell him.

"Try." Is the only thing he says.

"I will." She promises. Kensi's about to say something when she's interrupted.

_"Blye! We gotta go, now! They found something!" _ Sabatino's voice can be heard on Deeks' phone and his baby blue eyes immediately go wide.

"Kens, it that…?" Just the thought of that man hitting on Kensi again, who happens to be his girlfriend now, incapacitates him of uttering his name…

"Sabatino, yes. He's here too." Kensi sighs. "Relax, he has back off and if he doesn't I'll make sure he won't hit on me again."

"Wow! The way you just said that, and I could feel your homicidal look pierce that phone, was damn sexy!" Deeks whispers in complete awe. _Oops, that wasn't supposed to come out!_

"Are you drunk Deeks?" Kensi asks giggling.

"Uhhhh…maaaybe a little. But you know, Nell was the one preparing the eggnog but the brandy was Hetty's so obviously it was extremely strong. Then Sam wanted to toast to you and we did and I kept pouring a little more and yeah I'm pretty sure it's your fault I started singing and uh-"

"Deeks? Stop rambling." Kensi says, unable to keep her laughter bottled up inside of her. When after a few seconds later she managed to get herself together, she took a deep breath, yet again. "Oh gooood… This is going to be even harder than the last time… I need to-uh…go, Deeks."

"Already?" He sighs sadly. "Yeah, I get it. It's okay, we've got work to do. It's fine Princess. Before you go, can I just tell you something?"

"Sure, go ahead!"

"I just want you to know that, that I-uh…I, I, I…love you." Both of their hearts skip a beat at his words. They didn't have time to talk about their thing the night sent was sent away on that ungodly mission and now he was just… "I will wait for your calls. And as I promised, I will be patient and I will wait for you, for us."

They stay a few more seconds in silence before Kensi speaks for the last time. "I'm glad you will. I love you too Deeks. We'll figure this thing out!" And just like that, his daydream was over...

* * *

_I know this one is a huge drabble, but it's my first one so I hope you enjoyed it!_

_-Rita_


	2. Before It's Too Late

**Kensi comes home & has to stay with Deeks**

He sat at his desk completely alone in the bullpen. He missed her. Her beautiful mismatched eyes, her long chocolate brown locks, her scent of sunshine and gunpowder, _oh God_ how he missed that scent… he missed her sly smile too but more than that he missed that laughter of hers, more specifically the way she laughed quietly in his ear the night before she left to God-knows-where.

Around Christmas Hetty got both of them some sat phones and they had talked a few times after that. But now Deeks was worried, he hadn't heard from her in a long time, too long for his liking anyway, and not knowing where she was or when she was coming back or if she was even alright was killing him.

It was Thursday night in the middle of March and Deeks was all alone in the bullpen, so lost in his thoughts he didn't heard the footsteps coming his way.

"Mr. Deeks, it's late. Aren't you going home?" Hetty's voice startled him and made him jump in his chair.

"Uh-Hetty! God…why do you keep doing that? I swear I…never mind. What time is it?" He asked tiredly.

"I believe well past your schedule. There's no need to work extra hours tonight. You already had a day full of paperwork…"

Deeks looked down at his wristwatch only to check that it's almost midnight. He gasped. "Wow…it is late." He stated gathering his things and starting to walk out of the bullpen. Then he turned around. "What about you Hetty? Aren't you going home?"

"Oh Detective Deeks, the wise Mr. Samuel Johnson used to say _"Whoever thinks of going to bed before twelve o'clock is a scoundrel." _And he was right!"

"Alright then," He chuckled. "I probably should get going. Goodnight Hetty!"

"Goodnight Mr. Deeks!"

**XX**

Deeks drove back to his house to find it empty, yet again. Not completely, he still had Monty with him, but without Kensi…_oh well_. He decided to try again. He went to his, grabbed the phone Hetty had given him and called Kensi's phone again. He had been doing this every other day and just like the last time, no one answered.

He had asked Hetty what was happening and she had answered, with all her typical calm, that everything was alright and had given him that uncanny grin of hers. But Deeks couldn't let himself be convinced by Hetty's words. Only by hearing Kensi's voice would he be able to relax. That was until he heard a knock on his door.

"I'm coming!" He called from his bedroom. As always, Deeks put the phone in his bedside table drawer and got out to the living room. However Monty was faster than him, as soon as they heard the knock, he ran to the door and started barking loudly. Deeks turned the corner to where his dog was and saw him sitting by the front door. "Monty, come on buddy! You'll scare off whoever is outside that door with no need. Look I don't even care if they're coming to attack me…" Monty stops barking and looks up at his owner and cocks his head to the side as if to say '_I care if someone attacks you and I'll protect you!'_ At that thought Deeks had to laugh, he didn't know what his dog was thinking. Maybe he was the one going crazy… He sighed before launching his hand to the door knob and opening the door.

When he saw who was standing at his door all he could do was gasp. "I don't want to attack you, but I'd still like to come in if you let me…" Deeks couldn't believe it! A backpack hanging from the right shoulder, a duffle bag on the left hand and finally a plaster wrapping the right hand and forearm. In front of him stood his partner, his best friend, his _girlfriend_, Kensi Marie Blye. And that's when he realized why Kensi hadn't picked up the phone just minutes ago… He must have been way too much time staring at her because when he came back to his senses she had an uncomfortable smile on her tired face.

"Oh. My. God. You're here!" Before she could do or say anything he walked in her direction, cupped her face and pushed his lips against hers. Ever so carefully not to hurt her, he dropped his hands from her face to her waist all the while hearing as she let her bag fall to ground so she could take her hand to his jaw and eventually his hair. There was no lust, no other thing but love, pure and strong love in that kiss. After a few seconds like this they pulled away, Deeks leaned his forehead against Kensi's and closed his eyes, smiling. "You have no idea how much I wanted to do this since you left _Fern_. I missed you so much…" Then he opened his eyes and pulled away just enough to look into her eyes. "I was worried about you Kens… Last time we talked, you said everything was fine but then you didn't call when you said you would and I thought…I thought you…"

"Sshh…Deeks, I'm okay. I couldn't call you because we were finishing up the mission and I wasn't able to talk to you, I'm sorry. But I'm here now…"

"When did you arrive? And what happened to your arm?" Deeks asked, worry spread all over his face.

Kensi took a look at her wristwatch and looked back at her him. "Like…half an hour ago… I couldn't go home; I needed to see you… But for some reason, my _boyfriend_ is too stunned to let me in his house." Oh he had missed this banter but when he realized what she'd just said he blushed and stepped aside to let in, not before picking up her bag.

A few minutes later, they sat on his couch in silence, all snuggled in each other. Although they had no beers, they were both remembering the last few times they had been on that couch. Well, the _last_ time was on that wonderful night before her departure. Let's say they practiced some 'adult themed activities' there. But that time when he was ignoring her at all costs and still she showed up at his house with takeout food and the cronut and they ended up falling asleep there was probably one of his favorite times there…

"Deeks, I-uh…I really missed you too." Kensi said breaking the silence and turning her head so she could look into Deeks' eyes. "You know, there's something I left unsaid when I left. And I didn't tell you on the phone because…well because I felt like this was something I needed to tell you in person. I felt this already before, I felt it that night and when you promised to be patient with me…"

"Princess, you're starting to sound like me, what…what is it? Just tell me, it's alright…" Deeks said with that voice of his ever so softly and gentle.

Silence was made. Kensi was so certain of her feelings but suddenly she was struggling with her words. After what felt like an eternity for Deeks she took a deep breath bracing herself for whatever the aftermath would be.

"I wanted you to know that… I love you." She simply admitted and continued, not letting Deeks react to her words. "Through all my assignment I thought about picking up the phone and telling this because…well because every time we spoke could be the last time…and I thought that maybe I should've let you know a long time ago due to our risky lives. But I come to think that _this_ couldn't be a better place or time to tell you." When Kensi finished her rant, she wasn't looking Deeks in the eyes anymore. Instead she was looking at their hands, their fingers intertwined…

Nevertheless, he made sure she looked at him before he started speaking. "Kensi, I couldn't agree more. I felt the same way but I was always afraid that you would reject me. But I'm glad you didn't… I love you Kensi Marie Blye and I'm not scared of your reaction anymore." With that he pressed his lips to hers yet again kindly. "Promise me one thing?"

"_Anything_." Kensi repeated what he had said to her so many months ago.

"Promise me you won't run away from me anymore." _Although I know that's practically impossible…_

"I promise." She said kissing him with more passion this time.

**XX**

_Hey guys!_

_I'm sorry, I know it's late but I just wanted to give you this sweet, sweet this._

_First, I want to thank everyone who read the other drabble and reviewed, alerted or favorite! _

_However, I must tell you…I give up! I give up on trying to even write smaller drabbles! I can't, it's just not me._

_Anyway…Tell me if you liked it, tell me if you __**don't **__like it. Make my day. Send me a review ;)_

_Stay Awesome,_

_-Rita_


	3. Photographs

_A huge thanks to Catsa123 who helped me with this crazy idea! :D Hope you enjoy it! (It's based on a wingsofnight's post with alternative densi selfies)_

* * *

"And…sent!" She chuckles when she imagines his face looking at the rather "suggestive" photo. It's not something she's really used to do but she's alone on a Saturday night and she's bored.

He's supposed to be sitting in a bar with his old mates from Law school and that's exactly why she's alone. Well that and…Nell already had plans for the evening.

So she's sitting on the couch, bored to death, watching something on TV she's not really paying attention to…the best thing to do is to tease him! And she sends the photo and waits.

In a couple of minutes her phone buzzes and she's quick to open the text.

_ARE YOU THAT NEEDY KENSALINA? CAUSE I REALLY CAN'T FIND OTHER REASON ;) -D_

_Oh really…a smart remark? Alright then! _Kensi quickly types her answer.

_UH-SORRY DEEKS…WRONG NUMBER! THAT WAS FOR A NEW 'FRIEND' OF MINE…_

_Okay…two can play this game!_

_DO TELL…WHO IS THAT 'FRIEND' OF YOURS?_

He answers in a blink of an eye.

_JUST A GUY I WENT ON A DATE WITH. HE ASKED ME OUT FOR ANOTHER DATE…I THOUGHT HE'D MIGHT LIKE TO SEE WHAT IS COMING AT AND EXCHANGE PHOTOS._

Kensibites her lower lip thinking about his face right now. This time his answer takes more time and she starts to wonder if he's somewhat offended by her words. Just as she's about to text him again, her phone buzzes yet again.

A photo of Deeks on the beach. The author? Kensi. They had gone to the beach after a case a few weeks back to watch the sunset together. Of course she took this photo, she loves it because he's handsome in it. It shows Deeks shirtless and his tanned and toned chest after a short swim session and with the low sun hitting his face making his eyes even more perfect and drops of salty water sliding down his body. Kensi also likes the photo because she remembers what happened right after she took the photo. He smiled and turned to her, he grabbed the phone pulling her along with it so he could kiss her senseless. Well but the photo hasn't come alone…

_I BET __**HE**__ WOULD LIKE THAT EXCHANGE ;)_

Kensi grins like a fool. Deeks seems to be the only one who can make her feel like this. Even if they're still together in 50 years, she thinks he'll always have this effect on her every time they talk, every time they're together, every time they simply look at each other…she will always feel her heart racing, her legs will be like jelly and she will still have to make a huge effort not to stumble in her words.

After a few minutes without texting, she decides what she wants to do next. The never ending banter is way too good to be wasted after this little exchange of photos.

_YOU THINK I SHOULD CALL HIM BEFORE THE DATE?_

In five minutes he answers again.

_HOW WOULD __**I**__ KNOW? :P_

_'CAUSE U'R MY PARTNER AND MY BEST FRIEND!_

_Wow…_ Deeks is actually touched by these words and his next answer goes with just as much honesty.

_IF U RLY WANT MY OPINION FERN, YEAH…MAYBE HE'D LIKE IF U CALLED HIM._

_ALRIGHT, TKS! UH-AND…SRY ABOUT THE PHOTO!_

His answers takes a lot more time making her way too nervous.

_SURE! GOOD LUCK WITH UR DATE SUGARBEAR! ;)_

She doesn't text him back, instead she waits. He's not waiting for an answer, he's waiting for something completely different. While she waits she tries to compose herself, gather the strength to simply call her date. She dials his number and puts the phone next to her ear. After a few minutes she hears his voice.

"Hey princess." _God!_ _That perfect drawl…!_

"Hi Deeks!" Kensi says more nervous than she normally would be. "How's the night going?"

"Yeah…It's good. You know, same old, same old. Kevin actually got married and Ben has a new baby girl. I saw a photo, damn that girl is gorgeous! How's your evening?" Kensi simply loves the sound of his voice but she can't let herself forget that they're still bantering.

"You really have to introduce me to them! Well my evening has been really, really, reaaaally boring, Nell already had plans. Anyway, I was just calling to see if our plans for tomorrow are still standing?" She asks biting her lip, she can barely wait for tomorrow!

"Of course! I just know you're gonna love it! See you tomorrow at 7pm?" He says with a goofy grin on his face and she listens intently. It seems as if he's…walking.

"Sure, I'll see you then!" Kensi hangs up and gets up. Now that she's heard his voice she can finally meet him in her dreams. She goes to her bedroom and changes into her pj's. Then she goes back to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water and when she's ready to hit the bed there's a knock on her door.

Kensi quickly goes for her gun and peaks through the peephole. _What is he doing here?_ She puts down the Sig and opens the door furrowing her eyebrow questionably.

"I'm sorry, I know it's late. I just wanted to…" Deeks shuts up and launches himself at her. He pulls her tightly against his chest, grabs a fistful of her chocolate brown locks that are just like he likes them, wavy, and with his other free hand he caresses her cheek as he brings his own lips down to hover hers. "…do this!" And he kisses her right in her doorstep. It takes her a while but as soon as she understands what's happening, Kensi kisses him back instinctively.

It's only they need to catch their breath that they pull back. "What was that for?" Kensi asks innocently and she even blushes.

"We've been dating for almost a year. You should know by now you cannot send me that type of photographs. As soon as I saw it in the bar I said goodbye to the guys and came straight here. And now you're going to pay for ruining the night!" He says with a hint of mischief in his eyes. Kensi notices his eyes getting an intense dark blue tone of desire. She knows it well!

Deeks doesn't even give her time to answer. He starts to kiss her again, this time down her neck. At the same time he gives her a hint lifting her leg, which she gratefully takes and jumps putting her legs around his waist as he lets his hands hold on tight to her thighs.

He walks inside the house and kicks the door shut. Leading her towards the bedroom, he continues to trail kisses up and down her neck and her jaw line. In seconds he lays her on her bed gently before hovering her. After that Deeks makes Kensi pay for what she's done. He makes her pay _all night long…_

* * *

_Review? :D Thanks!_

_-Rita_


	4. Something Must Have Changed…

_Requested by __**godyoutalkpretty**__ : Densi have to dance a waltz while undercover_

* * *

Something Must Have Changed…

"Deeks I'm gonna kill you. I can't believe we're about to this because _you _just offered!" Kensi whispered-yelled as the partners walked hand-in-hand to the center of the ballroom.

The team had been invited to the anual NCIS ball in Washington DC. Yes, it was anual, and yes, the team had been invited every year but they were either working or on vacation since it was in August.

Well, as in any other year, this one was not exception. They were working and Kensi and Deeks had gone undercover as Kate and John Robinson, a young married couple. Kensi was in as a cousin while Sam and Callen were in as the victim's friends from college, Mason Williams was a lieutenant that had been stabbed to death and the ball the team was currently attending was a tribute to the marine.

Deeks being Deeks had to mess with Kensi's plan of going in, try to figure out who had killed Mason, since he had died back in Los Angeles, and get them all out of there by asking her for a dance.

"You're gonna be great princess." He said winking at her.

Just as they placed themselves in the middle of the other couples, the music started playing. When Kensi realized what they were about to dance, she looked back to where she knew Callen and Sam were. They were trying hard to suppress their laugh. She returned her gaze to her "husband" glaring at him.

"Waltz? Waltz Deeks? You're so dead you don't even know. You're a dead man as soon as you put that ass of yours inside the house! Don't you dare step on my foot!" She whispered in his ear trying to calm down but failing completely.

"Kens, just breathe and please let me take the lead this time. I promise you won't regret it." Just as she was about to protest against the idea he _literally _swept her off her feet as they moved along with the other couples across the room.

Much to Kensi's admiration, they were doing much much better than the first time they had tried, back in the Mission surrounded by Sam and Callen's mocking and Hetty's instructions. Deeks actually could dance _and _lead the two of them. She wondered _why_ and _how_…

Later that night when the ball was over, Mason's wife and his best friend were locked up for his murder and Hetty had made them take off the fantastic outfits, they could finally enjoy the rest of the evening and their Sunday in peace.

So Kensi and Deeks sat on the couch on their living room. Kensi was snuggled up against his side and Deeks had his arm around her shoulders, wandering his hand on her hair.

They were watching some chick flick when Kensi lifted her head from his chest. Deeks looked at her wondering what she was doing. "Where are you going princess?"

"Nowhere…" Kensi looked him in the eyes and smiled. "I was just… Tonight…the waltz worked."

"Yes it did. You were great, as I told you. Plus you didn't kill me when we got home which can only be a good sign!"

"That's because you kissed me as soon as I opened the door to avoid being punched!" Kensi glared at her partner.

"Oh, you know me so well!" Deeks said lovingly with that goofy grin of his plastered on his face.

"For real now… How did that go so well?" She asked taking a hold of his hand and intertwined their fingers.

He gently pulled her down laying her head on his lap. He kept their fingers intertwined and with his free hand he moved the few brown locks away from her gorgeous face, all the while his eyes never leaving hers.

"You know, I think I have an idea why it went so well…"

"Go on…"

Deeks leaned down and kissed her forehead, then the tip of her nose and ended by pecking her lips. Then he proceeded to pull back just enough to look into her eyes again.

"Because we're together now Princess." He whispered just before kissing her once again, feeling her smile fade away as she kissed him back.

* * *

_Two in a row? That's a lot for me though!_

_Stay Awesome,_

_-Rita_


	5. This Is Not What I Wanted

Requested By: Anonymous - _Densi sex, kensi pregnant and telling deeks_

* * *

"Oh. My. God! That was…" She started.

"Fantastic!" He finished for her.

They laid in her bed after an intense session of…_nighttime activities. _They were not dating, oh no! She had made that perfectly clear. They were just exploring the privileges of being close partners…

There were no kisses or hugs, no touchy-feely stuff and most importantly, no hint of their recent discovery and development in their **partnership **while at work. What started as a joke, soon became an agreement…

Kensi didn't want a relationship but her determination was quickly subsiding as she spent more and more time with her shaggy partner. She would never guess that her love for the man laying beneath her would come out so soon!

_A month and a half later…_

"Damn it!" She cursed through the bathroom door of Deeks' house.

Deeks was startled by this and pushed himself out of the couch to check if she was okay. He knocked gently before talking. "Fern! Are you alright?"

Kensi almost fell off the toilet when she heard his voice. "Uh-yeah I'm fine… I'm uh-good, I'm good!" She said before finishing up and unlocking the door to get out.

When she open the door, Deeks was planted there and she felt the need to run away from that place. She stormed out of the bathroom and into his living room, she grabbed her jacket, her keys and her purse and walked out of the house without one single word.

"Kens! Where are you going?" Deeks asked when he caught up with her at his front door.

Kensi turned around but was not able to meet his eyes. So, looking away, she spoke up. "I-uh have to go… I'll call you later okay? Okay. Bye!" And with that she ran to her car and drove away leaving Deeks alone and astonished.

On her way home she stopped by the pharmacy very quickly and in 15 minutes she was home. She ran to the bathroom and took the home pregnancy tests with her. In 20 minutes her world collapsed. Both results showed two strips, which meant she was pregnant. And she knew exactly who the father was. Now she just needed to get an appointment with her OB/GYN to get this over with…

_The next day…_

When Ms. Kensi _Never Late_ Blye stormed in the bullpen she was half an hour late. None of the guys said a thing but Deeks knew something was off. Plus…she hadn't called him like she said she would.

They were both getting lunch for everyone when Deeks spoke up since Kensi hadn't said a single word all morning. "Hey Kens?"

"Hmm…What?" She turned her head to face him, she seemed completely lost in her thoughts.

"Look, is everything okay? Yesterday you ran away from my house, you said you'd call and then..you didn't. I was…I was worried. What hap-"

"Nothing…I'm fine." He gave her _that_ look. "I-I'm good… You really don't have to worry." _Right now…or any other time whatsoever._

_Two weeks later…_

Kensi had avoided Deeks all she could. They hadn't been together, together since the night she found out about the pregnancy. Nights out? None. Beer and Rocky Road? Zero. Nada. Nichts. Rien. Niente!

Feeling lonely tonight, Deeks sat on his couch, a beer in hand and a carton of Rocky Road on the other hand. _God I'm becoming so much like her…_ He was about to open the ice cream carton when he heard a knock on the door.

Swiftly he got up and went to get it hoping Kensi would be on the other side although he was not that hopeful… He opened the door and much to his surprise, she actually was!

Deeks smiled widely but his face promptly fell when he saw her serious expression, no smile, eyes focused on his.

"Hey Deeks… Look, we need to talk." Kensi said softly but with determination.

"Hi… Uh-that sounds serious." He scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"That is because this _is serious._" She said. "Can I come in though?"

"Yeah sure, come in!" Deeks stepped aside so she could go inside his house. He closed the door and turned only to face his partner sitting on his couch gazing nothing at all.

Deeks sat down next to her silently. Kensi was clearly struggling with her words. They sat together in complete silence before Deeks couldn't take it anymore. "What do we need to talk about Kens…?"

She seemed to be startled by his words because she almost jumped off the couch. Kensi turned to him and her eyes were misty. She was almost crying…

"Kensi, what happened? Tell me please, I'll help you…" He held her hands but she quickly snatched them out of his comfortable grip. After all this had been the reason of their current situation. Hadn't she been so fragile that first night so many months ago, they would've never had to deal with this…this _baby._

"Deeks there's something you need to know…" She looked away, right now she couldn't look into those baby blue eyes. She took a deep breath, this was it. "Deeks I-uh…I-I… I'm pregnant Deeks, you're the father."

When Kensi looked back up, she locked eyes with Deeks. She could swear she had never seen his eyes as wide as they were at the moment. For a couple of minutes he stayed like that, purely shocked or in utter bliss? Kensi couldn't seem to figure out…

"You're what?" He asked.

"Pregnant Deeks. With _your _baby."

"Are you sure?" _What kind of person am I for asking her this?_

"Pretty sure…" She whispered.

He sat back looking at the ceiling and let out a long sigh as if he was trying to catch his breath. She sat still observing him.

When Deeks sat up again, Kensi could see him trying to make up his mind and having trouble with it.

Taking a deep breath as to get a grip on his emotions, Deeks got up and went to the kitchen only to come back with a cup full of water in his hand. He took a long sip and extended the cup to her, she gratefully accepted and took a sip while he sat down by her side once again.

"So…you're pregnant…" He looked into Kensi's mismatched eyes and he could see all the fear and worry in them. "Look, no matter what I'm going to be here for you. Kens, we can do this, we can raise this baby together, I know we can. I'll help you in ever-" Deeks stopped his rant when he felt Kensi's hand on his cheek. That soft, soothing hand which he covered with his own strong and kind one.

A single teardrop slid down her cheek and with his free hand he readily wiped it away.

"I'm sorry Deeks…"

"Don't be sorry princess, I know this is unexpected but it's okay…we can do this." He repeated.

"I'm sorry Deeks… I _can't _do this. I'm going to schedule an an abort. I just thought you should know before I did it…" With that Kensi ran to the front door crying her heart out while Deeks was left alone and astonished one more time…


	6. This Is Not What I Wanted Part II

_So, for those who asked for part II...here it is! P.S: It's a huge one this time...really huge! But I hope it's worth the effort ;)_

_-Rita_

* * *

This Is Not What I Wanted - II

By the time Deeks woke up from him trance it was a bit too late to simply run away trying to chase his partner on foot. So he ran, but he ran to his car. He didn't even care how he looked, still just on his favorite sweatpants, he only had time to put his running shoes on and take off with his keys, phone and wallet in hand.

Poor Monty didn't even wake up from his profound sleep. _Lucky him! He doesn't have a pregnant partner that's trying to make him crazy! _

Deeks felt the need to stop Kensi from this crazy idea of hers. How was she capable of doing this to such an innocent little thing? This got him thinking...maybe all this was his fault, maybe he should've put his heart out to her, tell her... If he had done that, she wouldn't have been in his house to tell him she was getting an abortion!

The shaggy haired man was so lost in his thoughts that before he knew he was in tears holding on to the steering wheel with all his mighty strength speeding up towards his partner's house. He felt the need to fix this, to tell her everything he had never had the courage to tell…

Quickly he got to Kensi's street and stopped the car in front of her house. It was only when he opened the door that he realized what he was wearing, it was way colder than in his house. _Oh well…_now there's nothing he could do.

Deeks almost ran to her doorstep and knocked. He waited. Nothing, all he could hear was techno coming from the inside. He knocked again. He heard a few footsteps but they weren't coming towards the door and suddenly there was no music playing. So he tried her cell phone…straight to voice mail. He knocked for the third time, harder; making sure Kensi could hear it.

When she didn't answer yet again, he tried to open the door, claiming from the outside. "Kens? Kensi! Open up! Please…let me talk to you. I know this is complicated but there's something I need to tell you!" Still nothing… "I know you want to be alone and that probably I screwed up everything between us but…" At this point he was screaming to anything who would want to hear. "…if you don't open this door, all I have left to do is shout all I need you to know right now. You know I will princ-" She didn't let him finish that sentence, she just opened the door and in a swift move she grabbed his upper arm and lugged him into her living room.

"What are you doing here?!" She asked while closing the door behind her and then she saw what he had on. "And why the hell are you shirtless and in sweatpants in the middle of the night?"

"I know, it's weird, I'm sorry but that's not why I'm here now. Look, we need to talk..." she lifted her eyebrow. "Okay so maybe I can talk and you just listen this time..." His face turned serious.

"Alright..." She said as they sat together. Deeks could see she had been crying before he walked in but now wasn't the time to call her out on that.

They sat on the couch facing each other and his hands were shaking, he couldn't keep calm right now. This was his opportunity, his last chance to make it right, make it real. This was _it._

"Kens...I know you're scared. I am too." Deeks paused. She was about to chime in when he continued. "This is not something we wanted, neither have we talked about it, I mean...we're not even together..." Deeks looked away and Kensi could see disappointment written all over his face. _Was it possible? Could he feel the same way...?_

Unlike her normal self, Kensi decided to be reasonable for once. She owned it to him. So she took his hand in hers, giving it a squeeze so he would focus again. Deeks looked back up into her eyes with so much love she was starting to believe her own thoughts.

"Kensi...You are _undoubtedly_ the most amazing woman I've ever known. You are the bravest, most beautiful girl I've ever seen. And a few months ago, that night, when you found solace in my arms, I should've made you see something else... That was my first mistake and the second one was letting these months go by, this, this..._feeling _get deeper and deeper. Seeing you at work then meeting you back here. We have practically been girlfriend and boyfriend since our "partners with privileges" or "friends with benefits" thing started! I had been thinking about admitting everything to you and end this because I can't take this anymore. But then today, you went to my house and when you said we needed to talk, I thought that maybe, _just_ _maybe_, you would say something that would change my mind. And you totally did! It wasn't what I was expecting but...oh God! It was so much better and for a fraction of a second I believed in this, I believed in you and me _together_, in _us_. We can do it...if we're together! But you broke my heart again when you said you wanted the abortion." When he finished his rant, Deeks was shattered in little pieces, crying in front of the only person who he would want to see him that way... He didn't even know how she was reacting, he sure didn't see how misty her eyes were.

"I-I...Deeks...I didn't know you felt that way... But I'm sorry, I _can't _do this. You know I didn't want any babies , you know this is not _my _dream... I need to have this abortion, I can't raise this baby Deeks..." Kensi said as if he hadn't just said all that.

Deeks got up in a quick move, releasing himself from her grasp. Now there's no way in hell he was going to be able to cease the crying. How could she do this to him? Was she _that _blind? He was putting his heart out for her and she still didn't get it? He realized why she hadn't got it yet when something came over him.

"Did you even listen to a word I said? Kensi, I just told you we can do this, WE _can_ raise this baby! Damn it Kens... I care about you. It's like...you, you're the reason why it'd never work with anyone else. I mean, on the days I can't see your eyes, I don't even want to open mine. Whenever you're in danger or sad, I almost can't breathe but then I keep reminding myself that I am the one who should save you, who should make you feel happier. And I would gladly do it more often outside of the job! I want to, I want _you! _Can't you understand that I'm in love with you woman!" He was almost yelling as he said all that. It got to the point where he couldn't stand it anymore. He needed her to know... This had been suffocating him and he was afraid that if he didn't admit it at the moment, all his hard work to win her over would've been in vain.

However, Deeks was just as shocked as Kensi with these words. He wiped his tears away with the back of his hand so he could look down at her, taking in shaky breaths and shivering in the rather cold night. In silence, his hands curled up in fists as she got up to face him. Tears streamed down her face while she tried to focus on his eyes. What she was about to do would be…unexpected.

Kensi reached up and wiped the new stream of teardrops away from his handsome face. She tilted her head to the side and observed his features, watching as he looked so broken right in front of her and all because of her. Now she finally knew what he felt…she had to show him that she felt exactly the same. No! She _owed_ him that.

She saw the fear in his eyes when she propped herself on her tiptoes, cupped his face, leaned in and closed her eyes. The next thing Kensi feels is his soft lips against hers. She lets him know all that she feels with that kiss. At first he was simply astonished, unresponsive, but when he realized what was going on he quickly recovered and kissed her back. She bit on his bottom lip, her tongue then seeking for entrance. He grabbed her by the waist bringing her closer to him while she let her arms slip around his neck only to intertwine her fingers in his hair.

In a few minutes both were completely breathless and Kensi pulled back. She looked into his baby blue eyes and saw everything she hoped he could see in hers. It was all there...the love, the lust, the desire, the fear of this new condition in their partnership. He lifted his right hand to her cheek, caressing it, and took a deep breath. "Let me take care of you," Deeks lifted his left hand, only to let it rest on her abdomen. "Both of you...please." He pleaded in a whisper and rested his forehead against hers closing his eyes.

Kensi shivered with his touch and her hands moved to rest right above his. She was still scared as hell but his touch, his words was somewhat comforting and reassured her, even for brief moments, that this 'thing' could actually work.

She closed her eyes too and leaned into his touch. "Deeks...I don't know." She said after a few minutes and sighed. "I'm scared..." She whispered and Deeks could swear he was listening to a little girl under his touch, a frightened and broken little girl.

Deeks could feel the teardrops sliding down her face, so he pulled back just enough to gather her in his arms and let her cry her heart out against his chest. "I know...I'm scared too but you know, sometimes it's okay to be scared. It means you're a human Kens." He said while kissing her hair and taking in her scent. It was true though, it was whenever he was scared that he showed and discovered the most human side of him. But he wasn't going to give up on her, on his dreams. "Have you been to an appointment yet?"

Kensi just shook her head, placing her right hand on his naked chest, where she could feel his heart beating. Somehow, she was always able to find peace in his heartbeat, even after long nights of lust, there was the place where she ended up falling asleep every time...

"Okay, so...let's make a deal, can we?" He asked and she lifted her head from his tanned soft skin, looked into his blue orbs once again and smiled - more of a grimace - to let him know he should continue. "We'll go to an appointment together, you'll probably have to do an ultrasound right? And after that you'll decide whatever you want to do. Having the baby or not it'll be your decision and I'll be by your side every step of the way okay?"

"Okay..." She whispered and he leaned in for another loving, sweet kiss...the only thing she knew would calm her down at that moment.

-.-.-

Later that week, Kensi and Deeks had been able to figure out their 'thing', they had finally talked, finally admitted that they were in love with one another. And on Friday night they went to his house to spend the night and the weekend together...

However, Kensi had spent the afternoon lost in her thoughts - thank God for a day of paperwork! She and Deeks had gone to the appointment with her OB/GYN and when they saw their baby on that screen, surely a perfect combination of his or her parents' genes, something changed. When Kensi booked the appointment, she had explained their situation and that's how she got it so fast. Now she knew she had about a month to decide whether to have the abortion or not...but that image...it just wouldn't leave her head. How could she even think about _killing _such a perfect little innocent thing? Was she _that_ cruel?

In the meanwhile, Deeks had been seeing his partner, now girlfriend as well, being consumed by doubt and fear. He too was afraid of being a dad but he that if it ever happened, it would have to be with the woman in his arms. But right now, this was a mission for Shaggy-Boy!

So, in the evening, after dinner, they sat together on the couch watching some chick flick on TV while snuggled up in each other. Deeks had his arms around her middle and his hands rested carefully atop of her stomach with Kensi's gentle ones atop of his. They sat in silence, mostly because Kensi hadn't been that talkative all day, until he leaned down and holding her close he kissed her from behind her ear to her neck oh so carefully.

"Mmmm" She sighed at his gesture and smiled. Turning her head to him she spoke up, "Deeks, I've been thinking..."

"Yeah I could see that princess!" He sad smirking. "But...go on, what have you been thinking?"

"Did you really mean those words you said to me? I mean...about the baby. Do you really believe in us as...as parents?" Kensi asked looking almost as innocent as the baby inside of her.

He lifted his hand to caress her cheek lovingly. "I do. I really think we can do this princess. I think you're going to be a great mother, really…" Deeks could still see uncertainty in her eyes but he felt like it was rapidly subsiding. "So…have you decided?" He didn't want to push her but they needed an answer…

Kensi smiled kindly up at her boyfriend and pulled his head down for a sweet passionate kiss on his lips. Once they pulled back she nodded. "Yeah I have…Let's do this." She whispered.

Deeks couldn't believe her voice but grinned from ear to ear. "Really? We'll our mini Deeks?"

"Only if we're together…"

"I'll never leave you, I promise you that."

Deeks joined their lips yet again and then leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm not sure how I feel about a mini Deeks running around though!" Kensi said and he had to laugh at that. This was a start of something great!

* * *

_Did you like it? Send me more prompts/drabbles! PM me or send your ideas to my tumblr: standingonthefrozenlake_


End file.
